Shadows
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: When Guardian Raven Belikov Ozera comes to Court from Russia, everyone's lives start to become a battle field. She brings danger with her that no one has seem before and, more importantly, doesn't know if they'll survive. But this doesnt matter to Adrian.


**____**

**A/N Hola, friends! This is the result of my recent poll! I planned on making this story eventually, just wanted y'all's wants! So, please, review and fav! All characters pics are on the link for this story in my profile!  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Rachele Mead does. Lucky woman...**

* * *

Chapter 1: And the Raven takes flight

Lissa's POV

Everyone around the Council's meeting room was buzzing. Most of the were pissed, including a very emotional and hormonal Rose, because we were missing a 15 Guardians and no one was getting off their asses and searching for them. Jill bound up to me and looked up at me like a mouse.

"Um, Liss, Adrian is here finally and so is, um, Christian." She said to me and motioned to where my cousin and boyfriend came up to me. Christian immediatly put an arm around my waist and I layed my head on his shoulder. Adrian stood there, in distress and heartbroken still, head hanging. At least he had shaved, got a haircut, and looked relatively sober. Poor Adrian.

Suddenly there was a swosh of Spirit in the air as the door swung open. A girl that looked like a female and slightly older Christian with Dimitri's brown hair and deep soulful brown eyes stood there with 4 other Guardians and Adrian's older brother. Her skin was a smooth tan tone and she was in a designer outfit(PIC ON PROFILE LINK). She smirked directly at Christian and brushed her long hair out of her face. That's when it dawned on me. Her familiarity...she was Dimitri and Christian's sister, Raven Belikov Ozera. More importantly, Guardian Belikov Ozera.

Raven's POV

My younger brother gave me a small smile that made me wanna hug the living daylight outta him. It was soooo my smile! I trained that boy well. Dimika's eyes landed on me and his eyes widened before he smiled widely. Next to him, was Rose Hathaway. Urg, how I hate that girl. She is nothing but a tease and not trained nearly enough, like I have told Dimika many a time. Next to Christian, was Queen Lissa. I mean seriously, why tag on the last name? It was like mine: why tag on the Belikov if my Royal name was Ozera?

Suddenly, my attention was drawn to Rose as she sneered at Dimitri's attention on me. Her eyes had pure jealousy and fire in them and I flashed her a fangy smile, causing her heart to stutter.

"Um, who the fuck are you?" She asked me hotly. Typical bitch move. I sashayed over to Dimitri and held out my arms widely for a hug, which he excepted. He still kinda smelled Strigoi-y, but more like himself. I smiled softly into his hair before being ripped from my older brother's arms by his jealous girlfriend. I frowned at her and looked over at Christian for help. He read the distress in my eyes, as did Dimika, and they became furious.

"Rose, let go of my sister!" They shouted in unison at her. Her deep brown eyes widened and she was about to step back when I round house kicked her in the gutt, resulting in her flying through the air. She stood up and glared at me, about to rush at me when Lissa's voice boomed around us.

"Enough! Rose, do NOT attempt to harm Guardian Belikov Ozera! Raven, welcome, but we didn't have you summoned to fight with Rose. We called you here because we are in need of Guardians and you are the best." Lissa said sternly, only softening when she got to my part. I smiled, catching sight of Adrian Ivashkov next to my brother. Ah, so he was part of this somehow... I bowed at Lissa and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Liss. Rose just HAD to put on her jealous girlfriend act over my brother. It was too tempting, as you know how I am. Um, Council, who do you have in mind of assigning me to?" I asked her hesitantly, hoping it wasn't someone like those snob Betaka's.

Christian's eyes widened at his girlfriend and my heart sped up. Oh, shit... Lissa looked at Adrian-who ws drop dead goregous- and smiled. Double oh, shit. "Adrian Ivashkov, meet your new Guardian, Raven Belikov Ozera." She stated cockily, smirking like a Chesire cat.

____

**Adrian's POV**

**____**

When the words left Lissa's mouth, all hell broke loose. Rose launched at Raven, Dimitri slapped Rose, Christian yelled at Lissa before joining his-aparently- brother to help their sister. I swung my eyes to Lissa's connecting my mind with hers.

_**Why did you put Raven with me, Lissa? She is meant to be a Guardian of either you or Jill! And Rose wants to rip out her throat!- I screamed in her mind.**_

_**Hiding my internal panic, I looked around and met Nathan Jr.-also known as Than-'s eyes. Than nodded his head and stepped into the fight, grabbing Rose's throat and putting a large hand on Raven's stomach to hold them back.**_

_**"Girls, shut the fuck up! Rose, leave and get your act together. Aranxa will watch over the Queen. Rave, behave. Business here is not done." He ordered them and let Rose go only to push her toward the door. Dimitri whispered something to Raven that caused her to tense up and nod bruesquely. Her eyes iced over and she leaned on Christian, licking the corner of her lip for blood as she locked eyes with me.**_

_**"So, when do I start?" She asked me hardly. Oh, fun. Raven was just as hard headed as me. Damn, this was gonna be fun.**_

* * *

A/N Good start? Bad start? Is Adrian a sex god? JK. Okay, reviews please! That button looks so pretty!


End file.
